You Are My Life
by MysteryNameSan
Summary: 5 Months past since Majin Buu was defeated. Everything is supposed to be peaceful now, except for Goten. With new enemies ahead. Will things be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Life~

It has been 5 months since Kid Buu has been defeated from that spirit bomb Goku created. As though everything is supposed to be peaceful for everyone, except for Goten. Even though he was 7, and has a good childhood, and now that Goku is back with his family, he doesn't feel comfortable around his father. He felt that his father never wanted him, and he wanted Gohan more then his youngest. But the child was wrong, and he never knew that. Goten has been very jealous of Gohan lately because Goku has been spending more time with him, than Goten.

Goten was sitting down on the living room floor, playing with his toys. Trunks couldn't come over because he was grounded for the week. So he had nothing better to do.

Gohan and Goku had gone out together to train and left Goten behind. Chichi was in the kitchen, making dinner for the boys. It is about 6 pm now.

Then Goten sensed his brother and father come in. 'Wow.' He said to himself. 'They're early.'

"Oh my goodness! Goku! Gohan! YOU'RE A MESS!" Chichi shouted. Goten ran in the kitchen and saw the both men covered up with dust/dirt.

Goku scratched the back of his head and giggled. "Whoops! Sorry hun."

Gohan was hiding behind his dad, scared of his mommy (lul).

Goten ran up to his father. "Daddy! Can we play!" The child said, tugging his father's pants.

Goku looked down and grabbed Goten's belt and put him on the chair.

"Not now son, me and your brother have to go wash up." Goku said, hugging his eldest. Gohan nodded.

The child rolled his eyes and sighed out. "Don't give us that look." Gohan said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shouted Goten.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Chichi's voice of doom shouted. "Gohan! Goku! Go wash up, I'll have to talk to Goten now."

Once the two older sons left, Goten settled and covered his eyes with one arm.

Chichi pulled out a chair in front of her son.

"Sweetie, what was that about?" Asked Chichi.

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy love me?" Goten finally asked since he never spoken in about 2 minutes.

Chichi looked suprised for a moment. "Now Goten why would you think your father doesn't like you?"

"...Well he hangs out with Gohan alot more than me! The only time we ever get to hang out or see eachother is when there is lunch, dinner or a holidy!" Goten stated, still covering his eyes.

Then he moved his arm and looked directly into his mother's eyes, "He hates me because I was never strong enough to defeat Buu, wasn't it?.." His throat began to hurt.

Chichi's blue eyes widen a little. She coughed and spoke firmly,

"Now, Son Goten, let me start off, Goku loves you very much. He loves you and Gohan equally. He doesn't love Gohan more than you. And second of all, you not defeating Buu didn't make a change at all! Oh you know your father, he always thinks of training first than his family. And he chooses to train with either Vegeta or Gohan or Piccolo because they are more experienced fighters honey."

"...And I'm not? I'm not an experienced fighter mom? I've fought Majin Buu a few months ago! And dad let him kill me, you, Trunks and the others!" The boys anger was rising.

"How am I supposed to know him? He doesn't even know me! He thinks of me as a stranger!" Tears began forming in the 7 year olds eyes.

Chichi was about to say something, but Goten put out a hand in front of her,

"Forget it! If he can't love me as a son, then I won't love him as a father!" Shouted the boy, turning Super Saiyan, and dashing out the kitchen window, flying out in the distance.

Goku and Gohan sensed the stronger power level leaving. They both ran in the kitchen, wearing a towel.

Goku found Chichi on the floor, rubbing the side of her head.

"Mother!" Gohan shouted.

Goku ran to his wife and picked her up. "Chichi what happened?! Where's Goten?"

She groaned her response, then got to her feet. "Oh, he just got mad at something and he needs his space."

"But he hurt you!" Gohan said, worryingly.

"No he didn't, I just fell off the chair because I was taken by suprise he left like that. Don't worry, he'll be back."

Both sons nodded, then went to their rooms to get dressed, then eat lunch.

Goten didn't know where he was flying off too, but he didn't care. Anywhere far from Goku and his brother is good enough.

Him being in Super Saiyan and flying for 30 minutes straight now made him tired.

He suddenly collapsed from the sky and fell on the soft, warm green-yellowish grass. Near a huge mountain.

The boy layed on his back, spreaded his arms and legs out, breathing in and out softly.

"I hate living near Goku and Gohan." Goten whispered to himself. "I wish...I wish I can show both of them I can be strong."

Suddenly, the boy felt a presence nearby. He sat up, and looked around.

"...H-Hey...who's there?" He said out loud. No response.

He got up, making sure he doesn't get attack by sitting.

From the forest, a orange little monkey stepped out from the shadows, along with a very tall man, wearing a cape, covering his face.

Goten sensed both of them, and turned around and flew 3 feet back.

"..Hey! Who are you? Why is there a monkey next to you?"

The monkey snarled. "Ha, the boy is curious I can tell, but he's the one master!" The monkey's red eyes shined.

The tall man chuckled softly. "Greetings young boy"

"Show yourself!" The boy shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

The man lowered his hoodie. All it was a skeleton with blood red eyes.

Goten couldn't be anymore terrified of that look.

Then the boy looked down at the monkey. He hadn't realized the half white mask on his face, and a zebra colored armor on his small body.

"I was once recalled as the Alchemist, but now boy, call me the Skeleton King." The tall one said, holding a long metal stick.

Goten glared up at him, then looked down on the monkey. "And who are you?,monkey looking freak."

"I'm Mandarin, once the leader of the Hyper Force." He said snarling again.

"Hyper Force? What's a Hyper Force?"

Mandarin chuckled. "Foolish boy, the Hyper Force are the 5 cybernetic robot monkeys who were created to protect the universe from us!"

Goten looked confused. "So, Mandarin, you were once one of them? You don't look like a robot."

"That's because my teammates betrayed me. They couldn't trust me to be their leader. I was beaten down, and all of my robotic parts were torn out by them! But I am reborn, and all I have left as my weapons is my shield and my sword." Mandarin transformed his dark orange glove into a shield and his other into a blue electric sword.

"Whoa..." Goten could only say. "..But..you turn evil just because of that? Isn't there a reason other than that they did this to you?"

"No boy! They never ever liked me as their leader, even though I was the one who trained them to be strong. But in the end, they never loved me, they never thought of me strong."

Goten looked down. "Same for me. My father doesn't like me because I was never strong enough to beat someone a few months ago. He loves my older brother more than me because he is stronger.

"Ahh really?" Mandarin said, raising an eye brow. "You're father goes out for the people who are stronger and not for the weak. But I understand, you're just a child."

"I'm more than just a child Mandarin! I'm a half-blood saiyan and I'm capable of doing this!" He said turning Super Saiyan.

Mandarin gasped, covering one of his eyes from the dust around Goten.

Skeleton King grinned. "That's what I expect from you, young Goten."

"Huh?"

"You come from a blood of a monkey don't you? You are like a half monkey and human." Mandarin smiled.

"Meaning?" Said the child.

"Meaning that you have the power of having the power primate! It's the most powerful energy you have inside yourself. But only I and one of my brothers who is in the Hyper Force have the power primate. And it's my time to give this to you." Mandarin began, criss-crossing his legs, clapping his monkey hands together, creating a small green energy ball, held his right arm in the air, and floated near Goten, who was frozen in his footstep. Mandarin released the ball, and it flew into the boys stomach.

Goten let out a gut-wrenching scream, as the energy ball took over his body. There was green lightning around his body.

"It is our time to go Mandarin." Skeleton King said, Mandarin nodding.

"Until we meet again, Goten." Mandarin grinned.

With that, the Skeleton King covered himself and Mandrin with his cape and they disappeared.

Goten was still screaming. It stung him too much, but it was giving him power. The child fell to his knees, then his stomach. He was groaning in pain, when all of a sudden, his tail came back!

Back at the Son's House~

It's about 8pm, and the Sons are finishing dinner.

"Mom? Are you sure Goten will be back soon, I mean I didn't sense him near Trumks's house or Kami's house. I'm starting to get worried." Gohan said, playing with his food.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Gohan, but I wish he'd come home soon." Said Chichi, picking up her plate and going to the sink.

Goku was sitting near the window, eating and looking out, waiting for Goten

He hadn't been this nervous or worried for either Gohan or Goten before. Gohan got up and walked to his father and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wished he'd come home now..." Goku said, closing his eyes...

Goten was still groaning in pain, his arms near his lower stomach, and was curled up. He suddenly had the power to flip over on his back and layed his arms out. He was breathing very slowly. "That power primate...I guess...I guess that takes alot of power out of you to make you stronger." He chuckled. 'This is the only time I need...I need daddy..' He said to himself. He was beginning to feel very dizzy. Before he was knocked, he said out loud and to his mind weakly, 'Daddy!'.

Goku's eyes widen with suprise and fear, stood up, making Gohan fall back and making his chair fall to the ground.

"Goku?! What's wrong?!" Chichi screamed, running up to her husband, hugging his arm.

"It...It's Goten!" He shouted.

"What about him?!" Gohan said, shaking and getting up at the same time.

"He's in trouble! I need to go get him, Chichi, Gohan you stay here until I come back, hear me?" Without Chichi or Gohan saying anything, he took off in the air to find his youngest.

Goku kept flying faster and faster, sensing Goten's low power. Never in his life has he been this worried for his children. 'Ugh, Goten, you better be ok!' He thought, then flew faster and faster every second.

8 minutes have past and looked below and saw a small body lying on the grass.

"Goten!" He shouted, and flew down and scooped his son in his arms.

"Goten? Goten Goten?" Goku said softly, shaking his son, totally ignoring he has a tail. Goten not responding alarmed Goku. He leaned and kissed his son's forehead. "I'm sorry, son." He hugged his son tightly before using instant transmission to go back home.

Once Goku appeared in front of the dome shaped house, Chichi and Gohan ran out and hugged Goku.

"Oh my baby! What happened?!" Chichi cried.

"I don't know, I found him lying on the grass, and look! His tail has grown."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I bet someone knocked him out! Look at his cheek! It's bruised."

"No I don't think so Gohan." Chichi said. "Anyways, let's bring him inside so he can rest."

It's about 9:30pm now and Chichi,and Gohan were downstairs watching tv, trying to relax. While Goku was upstairs, watching Goten sleep.

The boy rested on the pillow, covered up with 2 blankets and an ice pack over his forehead to keep him cool.

Goten's eyes twitched a little then rested.

Goku sat beside him, trying to think what happened. He felt energy growing in Goten.

Gohan appeared in the door way, his arms folded to his chest and he had a half smile.

"How's he doin dad?" He walked.

"He's doing okay." Said the warrior, tucking in the blanket.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Like I said before, I don't know."

"Well whoever did this to my little bro, he's gonna pay for it!"

Goku smiled, "Oh he will."

Chichi suddenly walked in. "It's bedtime boys. Gohan go to your room." Gohan obeyed and walked out, as Chichi was. She turned around to see Goku still focusing on his son.

"Honey? Are you coming?"

"...Oh, um is it okay if I stay here with Goten for the night?"

Chichi smiled and laughed. "Sure hun." She winked as she closed the light and shut the door.

Goku jumped over to the side of the bed Goten was laying on.

"Good night son." He said, putting one arm over the little one.

A.N~ Haha so here's my other story! Sorry I haven't continued the other stories though. It's been a long time and I disappeared haha! :P So tell me how you think of this story! Write a review, I'm not rushing you. And yes I know it's including the Srmthfg, if you remember your childhood *~* lol, so goodnight guys! ~


	2. The Truth

The Truth

The sun was appearing behind the mountain and the sunlight was beaming into Goten's room

Goku was sound asleep, Goten in his arms. It is about 7am.

The sunlight beamed to Goku's eyes, causing him to shake his head and wake up.

He stretched out one arm and yawned. He looked down to see his youngest still sleeping. Goten had his tail wrapped around his father's wrist, and his small hands clutching on his father's orange shirt.

The warrior chuckled then ruffled Goten's spiky jet-black hair like his fathers.

Goku carefully got up, not waking Goten, setting him back in the bed, covering the boy up with 2 blankets.

He quietly left the room but Gohan and Chichi were already awake. He walked in the kitchen to see his wife making breakfast for them.

"Morning dad" Gohan said, coming from behind his father, slapping his back.

"Right back you Gohan." He smiled

"How's Goten?" Chichi stepped in the convo.

"He's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up when breakfast is ready ok?"

Both nodded.

As the sun was going up, the sunlight again beamed in Goten's room. The light woke up the child. Goten blinked a couple of times before he actually woke up. He sat up straight and looked around. 'Huh, I'm home? Looks like someone brang me here?' He said quietly.

He jumped out of bed quietly, and shook his head. Wow was he sleepy. Then it got to him. The power primate thing Mandarin gave him. 'What did he mean by, "Until we meet again?" He's coming back?' He thought to himself.

Goten growled. "I shouldn't even be here. Dad never cared about me. Did he bring me back here, or did Gohan, or Mr. Piccolo?" He kept saying to himself.

"I better leave. I don't want to stay near him." The boy went to his bed and layed out 2 pillows on his bed and covered it with the blankets so it looks like someone is sleeping.

Goten opened his room window and flew out. He supressed his level so his brother and father don't sense him.

A giant Super Robot was approaching Earth.

"Are we there yet? Sheesh I didn't know it would take this long.." Said thr robotic red monkey, who was polishing his huge red magnet he has for a weapon.

"Have some patience Sprx, we're approaching Earth in about 10 mintues." Said the Silver robotic monkey.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" Nova said. (Yellow monkey) She crashed through the Super Robots wall.

Sprx, Antauri, Otto, and Gibson looked to see Nova gasping and chuckling at the same time as she stepped into the room.

"Nova! Why did you do that?" Gibson shouted.

Chiro stepped in through, behind Nova.

"Awwe com'on Gibson, we can always repair thay can't we?" Chiro said, scratching the back of his head.

The blue monkey shook his head and continued looking at the screen.

Antauri continued meditating, while Otto and Sprx were grabbing the broken pieces of the Super Robot's wall.

Nova and Chiro walked to Antauri,

"Antauri, this power primate you sensed at Earth, are you sure about that? I mean how could he have it?" Chiro finally spoke.

Antauri opened his eyes. "I before sensed Mandarin and the Skeleton King here yesterday. And Mandarin must have used more than 50% of his power primate and gave it to someone else who is more powerful."

Everyone froze for a moment.

Nova looked down. "But, how is that possible?" She said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe this person has some monkey related race or somewhat. We'll find out soon Nova."

Goten kept flying and flying away. He didn't care where he was going. He just needed to escape. He was approaching the wastelands. He landed on a huge flat boulder. He layed back and let the morning sun warm his body.

He was about to close his big black eyes but he saw a huge flying metal thing high in the sky. He sat up straight.

The super robot was about to land right in front of him, but it landed on the side a few feet away from the boy.

Goten got into a fighting stance. He waited.

Back at the Sons House-

It's about 7:45am now.

"Breakfast is ready boys!" Chichi chirped.

"Alright!" Both Goku and Gohan said, dashing in the kitchen from the living room.

"Ahem, Gohan, go get your brother." Chichi stated.

"Oh right, ha sorry!" He said, running up the stairs.

Gohan was approaching his brother's bedroom. He knocked on the door about 4 times. "Goten? Breakfast is ready wake up!"

There was no response. He opened the door gently. "Goten?" He said again, but no response. He walked near the bed. "Goten? Are you awake?" He pulled the blanket. Goten's not there. His eyes widen. He ran out Goten's room and into the bathroom.

"Goten?! Goten?! Are you here?!" He shouted frantically. No ones there.

He suddenly realized, his brother's window was open. He escaped! But why? Gohan didn't sense he was at Trunks's house or Kami's. What if someone stole him?

He ran down the stairs. Both Goku and Chichi took it by suprise when Gohan screamed and his boots slammed on the ground hard. Goku stood up and caught Gohan who was running and slapped him across the face.

"Gohan?! What's wrong with you?! Where's Goten?"

Gohan took a few breaths of air, and finally said, "Goten is gone..."

Goku's grip on Gohan's shoulder's tightened. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He's dead?!" Chichi cried out.

"N-No! I don't think he's dead, he has escaped! And I don't sense him near Trunks's house or at Kami's!"

The tall warrior's teeth gritted. "No..who?!"

"I can't sense his power level dad!"

"Isn't it obvious?" A familiar voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Piccolo? Vegeta?" Gohan and Goku said.

"Show some care for your youngest Kakarott, you missed 7 years of his life, and you known him for 5 months...barely." Vegeta said, arms folded.

Goku gave his Son glare.

"Listen Goku, I sensed a big robotic machine up in the air a couple of hours ago." Piccolo said.

"..You think that has something to do with Goten?" Gohan jumped in.

"Yes you idiot, why do you think we'e here?" Vegeta snorted.

Goku hissed, "Shut it Vegeta."

"Guys...I..I think you should go look for Goten.." Chichi said, sitting down and covering her eyes.

Gohan went over to hug his mother.

After a few minutes of Goten waiting for something to happen, no one came out. So he stood there, then began walking towards the super robot. He froze on his footsteps when he saw the robots right foot door open upwards. After the smoke cleared out, Goten coughed and saw 6 figures near the doorway.

Again, Goten got into a fighting stance. "Who are you guys?"

Antauri and Chiro took steps closer to Goten.

"..H-Hey! You better stop right there! You don't know who you're dealing with.." Goten said.

Antauri raised his hand. "Have no fear child, we mean you no harm."

"Yeah kid, heh, take it easy!" Sprx said.

Then, it hit Goten, the robot monkeys!

"Wait a minute, 5 robot monkeys, and a boy! You're the monkeys Mandarin told me about!" Goten frowned.

"Whoa, jeez, kid what are you talking about?" Nova said, her face looking blue.

"Well Mandarin said, a long time ago, he was once one of you guys, but you betrayed him and you didn't like him to you ripped out his metal parts and made him who he is today! And he said you guys never even loved him!"

All 5 monkeys made their hisses and suprised faces.

"Mandarin told you what?! But that's not true!" Otto blurted out.

"Oh please, you can't fool me, I'm Goten."

"Goten, you got to believe us Goten. You never heard the side of our story." Chiro said calmy.

Gibson closed his eyes. "Yes Goten. What Mandarin told you is true, but he never told you what really happened."

The child looked puzzled. "What do you mean, 'what really happened'?"

Antauri half smiled, then focused his energy, and floated up in the air, towards Goten.

Goten stood straight. He knew the monkeys weren't going to hurt him.

Antauri let out one arm. In his hand, he was holding a small green energy ball.

Goten's tail twitched.

"Now is the time to just show you." Antauri said, putting his hand on Goten's forehead, giving him a little shock, then a flashback appeared.

~ "Mandarin was the first of the super robot monkeys created.

By far the wisest, smartest, and strongest. He was our leader.

The one who was supposed to protect Shugazoom,

Mandarin felt he was above surving his gardian. He wanted to rule.

This, we could not let happen...

As a last resort, we exiled him to an off world prison" ~

Antauri put his arm back from Goten's forehead letting him know he finished speaking.

Goten couldn't even open his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Why?

"...But..But why? Why did he do that? Why did he have that decision? And so, you're the new leader?" Goten finally said.

"Yes Goten." Chiro said.

"Mandarin had a good heart, much like Chiro. But he sought things differently. He let his power and leadership get to him. We wished there was another way to settle it with him. But sadly we had to exile him." Gibson spoke.

Goten looked down. "I can't believe he lied."

Nova put a hand on his shoulder. "We loved Mandarin, Goten. But he thought of evil being the strongest, and he chose his fate."

"Kid, don't take Mandarin's side. He was our brother, but not anymore. We know you have the power primate. We sense it in you." Sprx said steadily.

"The power primate? What's that? I don't nderstand what Mandarin gave me.. And hey what's that Shugazoom place you were talking about?" Goten squeaked.

"The power primate is a mystic energy source you have within you only, if you're the chosen one." Antauri stated.

"Chosen one?" Goten blurted out. "I'm the chosen one?"

"Maybe." Otto joined. "And, Shugazoom is our planet in a different galaxy. Well we live in a city the takes only part of the planet. The rest of the planet is called "The Zone of Wasted Years."

"The Zone of Wasted Years?" Goten said, confused as ever.

"We will explain later. We need you now to come with us into the super robot." Antauri stated.

Goten took a glance up at the robot. It is huge. "This robot is huge!" Goten shouted gleefully.

It made the team chuckle.

"Yes," said Chiro.

"Is it safe in there?"

"Safe? It's good to goo!" Otto and Sprx said.

"Wha-" Goten was cut off by Nova and Sprx grabbing his arm and pulling him into the super robot.

The foot door closed behind them. It was even bigger inside.

"Whoaa..!" Goten said.

The curious child ran around the room, to the big screen, then the 6 big tubes the monkeys and Chiro use to go to their stations.

Goten ran in front of the green tube. (Otto's)

"What's this?!" The boy chirped.

Chiro and the monkeys put their arms in the air.

"Aha, easy kid, I wouldn't want to go in their just yet." Sprx said.

"Why?" Goten went in.

"No!" Otto and Gibson said.

"Goten get out of there!" Nova barked, her eyes twitching.

"I don't get what you guys are worrying about. Nothing is ha-" He was cut off by him flying up fast in the tube. "Ahhhh!" The boy screamed.

The monkeys made their monkey noises (x3) and ran to the tube.

Sprx put his arms behind his helmet head. "Huh, who know he has a head full of curiousity?"

"We have to get him. This is serious. Otto go." Antauri said, looking up.

"Okay." Otto ran into the tube and flew fastly up, following Goten.

"..Ahhhh!" Goten said, landing on Otto's foot crusher cruiser seat. "Oof!" He scratched the back of his head. 'What is this?' He thought.

"Whoaaa! Goten! Hold up!" Otto said, seeing Goten from far.

Otto being a cute monkey, he landed softly on the child's shoulder.

"Hey Otto! What's this?"

"This is the foot crusher cruiser 5, also known as the super robot's left foot."

"Cool! Can I drive it?"

"Haha you can, but not now Goten, we some urgent things to attend too."

"Oh, well okay! But how do we go back?"

Otto jumped off his shoulder, and wrapped his robotic arm around Goten's body. "Hold on!"

"Wha-" Then Otto used his jetpack to fly fast back up into the tube.

Antauri and Chiro were watching the screen monitor.

"So...how are we gonna tell Goten he has to help us fight the worm? What if he isn't ready? He's just a kid." Chiro spoke.

"He's more than ready Chiro. He has this strong power inside him. Even without the power primate, he is very strong. Stronger than the Skeleton King." Said the silver monkey.

Chiro's mouth fell.

Sprx was polishing his magnets near his red tube. "Hey Nova, what happens if I accidently shock you with my magnets?" He winked.

Nova looked back at him from looking at Otto's tube. "I would kill you. That would happen." She winked back.

Then, all of them heard Goten and Otto's cheerful screams as the landed back down to the main room.

"That was fun!" Goten chirped. His tail wiggling around.

Gibson, Sprx and Antauri looked at eachother. Chiro just kept looking at the boy.

"Goten, I have 2 questions. How old are you, and what race are you? My readers indicate that you are more than what you are." Gibson finally said.

Goten looked at Otto, then back at Gibson. "Well, I'm 7 and my birthday is in 3 days so I'm 8...hah. And, I'm half human and half saiyan."

Gibson and Antauri froze.

"S-Saiyan?!" Gibson blurted. Goten nodded.

"Those are the most powerful creatures!" Nova said.

"Haha yeah, well I'm a hybrid because my dad is full saiyan and my mom is full human. I have a older brother too! His name is Gohan. He's also a human/saiyan hybrid."

Antauri closed his eyes. "He's the one." Everyone froze, including Goten.

"W-What? Mandarin said the same thing! I don't understand? What's going on?"

Nova and Otto put their hands on Goten's shoulder.

"Goten..you might wanna sit down and here all of this." Antauri said his final words.

With that, the super robot took off into space, near the earth's moon.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks were 2 minutes away from coming to the wastelands where Piccolo sensed a robotic figure near there.

"I just hope Goten is okay dad.." Gohan said repeatly.

"I know me too.."

'Goten after this you're getting a beating.' Trunks said to himself.

The Z-Fighters then landed in the wastelands. Nothing or no one was there.

"Is this some kind of joke? You think it's funny ?" Trunks said.

"Shut up boy." Vegeta snarled.

"Someone took Goten.." Goku said, looking down, his fists clenched. Gohan came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not too late Kakarott.."

"Let's just keep searching.." Goku said, and without anyone saying anything, he put two fingers on his forehead and he vanished.

Goten just sat there. Antauri, Gibson and Nova had explained to him EVERYTHING that has happened. Where they explained how the Skeleton King was their creator till now. Goten couldn't find the energy to speak. It was Mandarin's fault he had turned evil. And the dark worm. And how Antauri was the original black monkey but had sacrificed himself to protect Chiro and Shuggazoom. Everything.

Goten had let a few tears slipped by him. Otto, Chiro, and Nova were the only ones who were hugging him. Goten cleared his throat.

"...So..I'm the chosen one, along with Chiro to defeat the worm and Skeleton King?" He finally had the courage to say.

Gibson nodded. "Yes Goten. And Mandarin gave you the power primate to use it for evil. But we all know you don't have the evil with you."

"Our plan is to approach the worm in a few days and plant explosives on it's back, and from there we will finish the Skeleton King and his worm." Antauri said.

"Hold on for a minute! I saw Skeleton King with Mandarin yesterday! Wjat do you mean? You said his head is connected with the worm." Goten said, realizing what happened yesterday.

All the monkeys, and Chiro looked at eachother.

"...Maybe...that was the Skeleton King's spirit?" Otto said.

"No, it had to be someone dressed up as him." Gibson said.

"But who could that be?" Nova said.

Sprx snapped his fingers. "Valena!"

"I had the feeling!" Chiro shouted.

"Well she isn't stupid." Goten said.

Antauri floated in front of Goten and rested his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Goten...this is going to be one of the challenging battles you could have ever faced. It's not going to be easy."

Goten nodded. "I'm ready for anything."

"We have to run some tests on you Goten." Gibson said, walking over to his lab.

Goten gulped. "Tests?"

"Just to check your power primate kid. Heh, nothin to worry about okay?" Sprx said.

Goten stepped out of the small circular pod. The test is over.

"Um guys..what are your names again? I keep getting them mixed up!" He made his father's grin.

They all sighed.

Gibson spoke first. "I'm Harold Gibson. But I prefer you call me Gibson. The yellow monkey over there is Nova. The red-stupid monkey is Sprx-77, but you can call him Sprx. The green childish monkey is Otto. And-"

"I'm Antauri, second in command of the monket team." He spoke.

"Hey, don't forget me, I'm Chiro." He winked at Goten.

"Haha thanks guys. But one thing. I'm supposed to be home now! And my father or my other team can't see you! They will probably hurt you, and I don't want anyone to hurt you guys!" He looked down.

Nova and Sprx smiled. "Awwe, kid, well there's one way, but it might be a lil harsh, and it will require stinging you a little." Sprx grinned.

"Sprx..." Everyone said.

"No I think he's coming up with a good idea." Goten said.

All the Z-Fighters met eachother again near the wastelands. They've been searching for Goten for an hour now. Goku became worried every minute for his child.

Goku covered his eyes with one hand.

"I'm such a terrible father." He said.

"Yes you are." Vegeta said.

"Not helping dad." 9 year old Trunks said.

Gohan took in a few deep breathes. He knew someone took his little brother. And they would pay for it as soon as he finds them.

Just then, Goku and Piccolo looked up in the sky to see 7 figures in the air, and one of them was holding Goten!

"Goten!" Everyone screamed.

Gohan was about to fly up to them, but Antauri raised his, making Gohan stop.

"Stop right there Gohan, we don't want to hurt your little brother" The silver monkey said, using the force making Otto let go of Goten, and bringing him closer to Antauri. Goten was holding his collar, struggling to get loose.

(Remember they are pretending lol even though Sprx came up with the idea.)

"Goten!" Goku shouted from the bottom. "Please, I'll give you anything, just give me my son back." The tall warrior was having a hard time moving because Antauri froze anyone just in case if anyone started a fight.

Chiro and the monkey's knew quickly Goku is Goten's father. Look like twins.

It made Goku uneasy to see Goten struggling in place right there.

The child had his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Sprx, now!" Antauri said.

Sprx got out his big red magnets, then shouted,

"Magna-Ball Blazer!" The red magnets created a ball of magnetic energy and hurled it towards Goten, shocking him hard.

"Ahhhh!" Goten cried out.

Then Antauri let go of Goten, making him fall all the way to the ground hard. Smoke coming out from his blue shirt. Infront of Goku. All the Z warriors, even Vegeta, mouth went wide open.

"Ah! Goten!" Goku cried out, shutting his eyes tight.

"Until we meet again Goten." Sprx said. With that, the monkeys and Chiro disappeared.

Everyone gotten their strength to finally to move snd Goku dropped to his knees and held Goten in his arms tightly.

"Goten, Goten, Goten!" He said softly. Goten didn't respond. He checked his son's pulse. He is still alive. Goku let out a huge sigh. Gohan was sitting beside Goku, looking away so his father won't notice the tears sliding down.

"Goten, my angel you'll be okay. We're going home now okay?" Goku said, even though Goten wasn't responding.

Trunks was holding onto to his father's Gi.

"Let's go home boy." Vegeta said, closing his eyes.

Piccolo already left.

Gohan and Goku took off in the air, Goten secure in his father's arms.

A.N~ Yay I finally finished lol. Any spelling mistakes? Sorry my show is on I ain't checking lol. Next chapter is going to be called, 'Bonding With Daddy'

Mhm. Until we meet again Viewers...ba bye


End file.
